A stator of an electrical machine is discussed in European Patent Application EP 2 066 008 A1 that has electrical coils and a temperature sensor for recording the temperature at one of the electrical coils, the temperature sensor being provided in the area between two coils on a sensor carrier, and including a sensor element and at least one sensor cable that is connected to the sensor element. It is disadvantageous, however, that the sensor element of the temperature sensor does not make reliable contact with the coils. Consequently, it is not certain that the highest temperature of the coil is being measured, so that, by the time the electrical machine is stepped down to lower power levels in response to an overheating, it could be too late. Therefore, the temperature measurement is not reliable.
Thus, stators of an electrical machine are understood that have electrical coils and a temperature sensor for recording the temperature at one of the electrical coils, the temperature sensor being provided in the area between two coils on a sensor carrier and having a sensor element and at least one sensor cable that is connected to the sensor element. It is disadvantageous that the sensor element of the temperature sensor does not make reliable contact with the coils. Consequently, it is not certain that it is the temperature of the coil that is measured. Rather, in certain circumstances, it is the temperature in the gap between the coils that is measured. Therefore, the temperature measurement is not reliable.